the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Random theories that may or may not make perfect sense
Here are a bunch of theories off the top of my head :D 1) How the locket works: We all know what the locket does, ''but the show never really explained how it works. We're just supposed to accept that it's magic. But then I thought of the Frobisher Gem, and how it activated the Mask of Anubis only when used by a Chosen One or Osirian. To everyone else, it was an ordinary gem. Well, there's a gem on the locket,too. I think it could be the same principal, but instead of sticking it on a sheild, Frobisher put it on a locket for Sarah as a gift and so nobody would expect that that's where the other gem was. The locket itself doesn't do anything, this gem just happens to be able to open doors and activate the Cup, just like the other gem can activate the Mask. 2) Chosen One and Osirian: We all know how the letter Nina sent said that the Chosen One and Osirian couldn't be together. We all know that it makes no sense. After all, how could the Osirian protect the Chosen One when so far away from her? Here is my theory. Nina was researching it and saw that, no, the Osirian and the Chosen One couldn't be together...but they meant together as in, they couldn't be romantically linked. When they are, bad things happen. Perhaps this is what drove Rufus insane at first; he and Sarah had a childhood romance and it resulted in him becoming too emotional about her, so much so that when there was a hint of danger concerning her as usual when a Chosen One is involved, he went nuts. He at first wanted to be more powerful to protect his love, then he just wanted power in general. Nina simply misunderstood what she read and thought that she couldn't be with Eddie at all, period. 3) The reason nobody remembered going Sinner (or some other events depending on the character) is because the souls didn't remember it. The knowlege is actually still inside the person's head, but because the soul is the dominant part for them, all the information is so subconsious they don't realize it's there. So instead of gaining amnesia, they just let their good side take control, and the good side simply doesn't know what went down. People like Willow forgot more because the entire situation was so tramuatic and confusing for her that her good side is simply suppressing the memories. (Hey, it kind of makes sense.) 4) Similary, Jerome didn't know what was going on in the gatehouse because his work in Sibuna only ever had to do with Rufus. He knew about the ceremony in season 1 and was there to see Nina build the cup, but he had nothing to do with it and probably felt it was the least important part of the whole night compared to Rufus. This contrasts with Joy, who was being prepped for the ceremony since she was kidnapped and the ceremony itself made up her entire night. Despite the warnings about another ceremony happening, Jerome didn't connect it with bad things because he associated everything with Rufus, and there was no Rufus in this situation. Joy's forgetting is more complicated, but could be explained as her denying it first out of feeling traumatized and still associating Sibuna with Fabian and the ceremony. Only when she was handed the robes did the reality truly set in and she could no longer deny everything. 5) Nina was given all her non-Sibuna help from Sarah in the second season and even in season 1. It's where all of the clues came from; I even think it was Sarah who gave Trudy the dreams she had about the mystery in order to get to Nina somehow. But what about Eddie? Perhaps his help came from another Osirian as well. Not Rufus, obviously, but maybe an even earlier version. The visions in season 3 and the whispers in the season 2 finale came from him, who is much more aggressive with his brand of help. The reason the vision of the staff was wrong is because this Osirian didn't know it would go wrong, either, he just knew where the staff belonged. Alternatively, it is'' Rufus, and he sent the vision of the staff specifically so Eddie would mess up, and release Ammut, which could give Rufus's spirit a chance to escape. The helpful visions were done because he secretly does want to mentor Eddie in the art of being an Osirian...or as a way to distract him from trying to find Nina, who may or may not have been in danger at the time. That's all I can think of for now ;D What do you think? Any theories of your own? Category:Blog posts